Mario Finale
Mario Finale is Mario's original Final Smash in Super Smash Bros. Brawl and a "Final Smash within a Final Smash" used by Fire Mario in Super Smash Flash 2. It is used by fully charging the Super Fireball and then releasing it. Once released, Fire Mario will launch a pair of spinning flames that grow larger and larger as it goes off screen dragging any opponent on its path. Fully charging the attack and using the Mario Finale drains all of Fire Mario's power reverting him back to regular , ignoring the time bar. Players should keep in mind that if they wait too long to use the Mario Finale then Mario will turn back to normal before he can finish this, needing to get another Smash Ball to use attempt it again. Fire Mario also becomes impervious to any attack while he is charging the attack, incrementing its efficacy. In v0.8a, a bug made it possible to use Mario Finale again because it did not revert Mario to normal form after usage (provided it has to be used on the ground), however it is only used to rack up damage and did not push opponents to the blast line for a KO. In v0.8b Mario Finale changed. usage of Mario Finale would revert Fire Mario back to normal form like in the earlier demos, however, the effect of the attack changed. Anyone caught in the flames' vortex is successfully pushed away from the stage, even from 0% damage, making the Mario Finale a One-hit KO. If used in air, Mario will fall. (It may just be a bug though) Gallery firemario7.png|Fire Mario firing Mario Finale in Galaxy Tours. firemario8.png|Mario Finale carrying and . firemario9.png|Fire Mario reverting back to Mario. mariofinalekong.png|Mario Finale about to hit in Gangplank Galleon. Trivia *Prior to version 0.5a of the SSF2 Demo, before Fire Mario got brawlified, when he fully charged a Super Fireball and released it, it would become a mini-version of the Mario Finale, and though not near as powerful as the new one, Fire Mario would not have to transform back into regular Mario. *In v0.8a, a bug gave the Mario Finale an advantage that it could be used as many times as the player wanted without reverting Fire Mario into his regular form, as long as it was used on the ground. However, it could only be used for racking-up damage and it would rarely knock opponents off-screen. This bug could not be used if Fire Mario performs the attack in midair. *Another bug is that when Mario Finale is used mid-air, Mario doesn't yell "OH YEAH! HEEE-YAAAAAH". (only in v0.8) *Mario Finale is one of the two special moves that are considered "Final Smashes within Final Smashes", the other being the Genkidama from Super Saiyan Goku. Both attacks are used by Final Forms and could only be used once per transformation as they drain the users' energy and revert them to their regular form. Mario Finale, however, requires manual charging while Genkidama is charged automatically. Category:Special Moves Category:Final Smashes Category:Mario universe